


Unlikely friendship

by CaptainM00gs



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainM00gs/pseuds/CaptainM00gs
Summary: With the race wars between octarians and inklings, who would’ve thought two would have to work on the same team, one from each side?





	Unlikely friendship

[Story Loading]

 

[Completion Rate: 100%]

 

“Breathe, three. You’re alright. What even happened back there?”

“I.. I dont know.. I.. what the hell?!” Exclaimed a loud yell as Agent three fell back away from the other agents around him, one hand flinging itself to the right side of his face and resting on the scarred, green stained skin surrounding his right eye. He’d caught his reflection in the brief glance at Pearl’s large necklace.  
“Agh! What.. what is this?! Get it off! Someone, get it off before it happens again!”

“Three calm down, you’re fine. There’s a low chance that it’ll corrupt you again.” Craig began to speak, positioning his body to face his agent. “We’ve made sure that you’ll be alright now. Besides, you’re worrying the new agent, so you need to calm down. It’s not every day a kid with no memories fights someone as strong as you.” He added, outstretching one hand to the octoling perched silently at the edge of the floating platform, their gaze averting to the surrounding scenery as their name was mentioned.

(Y’all ready for some fluff?)

Silently, three made his way towards the octoling, sitting silently beside him with his legs hanging off the edge. His breathing was still fairly ridged from the sudden panic induced situation he’d recently woken up to.

“Sup newbie.”

“Hello.”

“You did good back there, especially seeing as it was a first time mission for you. You got rid of that phone and saved me.” He smiled fondly, keeping his own gaze away from the octo as Eight turned to face him.

“I’m glad you’re alright after what has happened. And it was only a favour returned as you had saved me first, yes?” Eight questioned, gently brushing his hair aside to keep his vision clear from obstruction.

“Yeah well.. that’s an everyday thing. Saving people, not having people know.. the usual-“   
The suddenness of the abrupt ending shocked the others around into looking at what had happened, only to see the pair much closer together than before, eight’s arms wrapped around three in a hug.  
“This is how you do it no? To say thank you?” He asked shyly, smiling a little at three’s reddened face.

“Yo three, you’re kinda red there-“  
“SHUSH!”

 

[Story complete]

 

[closing down]


End file.
